Horrid Henry calls Iris (Megaman X4) a crybaby during Titanic/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Transcript Part 1: Horrid Henry calls Iris a crybaby during Jack's death *(Goanimate City USA, September 2, 2018, 5:30 pm. Various characters are watching Titanic, however Horrid Henry is not behaving at all.) *(Many seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic, Jack's death) *(A werewolf monster girl named Iris began sobbing as her purple eyes began sparkling with tears and began crying which made Horrid Henry happy) *Horrid Henry: Ha! (X30) Iris is crying over Bing Bong's death! You're such a crybaby wolf! You are a crybaby wolf! *[Horrid Henry began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Iris in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark] *Horrid Henry: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a werewolf. *Horrid Henry and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Scootatoo: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Scootatoo and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Horrid Henry and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *[Iris began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 20,000 people, injuring over 18,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives.] *Link: (In the black background surrounded by flames) (Does A Baragon roar), (Changes to Scary Voice) HORRID HENRY!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU......ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *[Cut to: Outside Scootatoo’s 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect played really loudly.] *[Cut to: The living room] *Link: Scootatoo, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Zelda and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over Bing Bong's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $900,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Elephant King: I agree with Link! *Peacock Queen: You probably killed over 20,000 people because of what you did to Zelda!! *Porcupine King: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Crocodile King: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 18,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Zelda bawl! *Lion King: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Zelda's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Owl King: Why would you make Zelda cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Zelda cry extremely mega harder, you stupid ugly pony!!! *Duckbill King: That's it! You are grounded for Double Humanity, and for this Azura is going to beat you up! Azura, beat Scootatoo up! *[Azura appears] *Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! *(? then appears and hides Indiana ? and his friends clobbering Horrid Henry) *?: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Zero comforts Iris/Iris's pedicure and tickle fun/Bedtime foot massage for Iris *[Cut to: The Lakeside] *[Iris is whimpering, sniffling, sobbing and crying in distraught with Zekrom tears streaming down her face and spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast, Zero is comforting her with a hug.] *Zero: It's okay, Iris. Horrid Henry is getting clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends. He won't make you cry again. *Iris: [continues crying and sobbing hysterically] Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! [Sniffles] James Horner's death is one of the saddest composer moments in history when he got the award for Titanic!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Zero: It's okay to cry, Iris. Giffany and Dark Magician Girl are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Iris: [sniffles] Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Giffany and Dark Magician Girl make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *[Iris began sobbing quietly as Zero continued comforting her with his hug until she stops crying.] *[Zero and Iris hugged and kissed each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Giffany and Dark Magician Girl made for dinner. Zero and Iris had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Zero and Iris are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Zero and Iris are all nice and comfy in their PJs, Zero was wearing purple socks and wolf slippers and Iris is barefoot. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high.] *[Iris began to yawn and Zero began to notice her yawning.] *Zero: Iris, are you ok? *Iris: Yes. [yawns again] I'm okay, but [yawns again] I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Horrid Henry called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Zero: I know, Iris. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Horrid Henry made fun of you this evening. *[Iris stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Zero as she thought about getting her toes painted] *Iris: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Zero: Yes, Iris. Let me get the nail makeover stuff from Azura. *[Zero runs to Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover stuff and comes back to see Iris relaxing] *Zero: First, I'm going to apply the lotion onto your feet. *(Zero rubs the dragon fruit lotion onto Iris' feet to make her feet and toes silky soft) *Zero: Now I'm going to trim your fingernails and toenails because your nail tips are kinda broken. *(Zero trims Iris's fingernails and toenails as nail clipping sounds are heard) *Zero: Next, I'm going to file your nails. *(Zero files down Iris's fingernails and toenails) *Zero: Lastly, I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. But before you get your nails painted, I need to put some cotton balls in between your toes so your toes won't move. *(Zero sticks the cotton balls between Iris' toes. Zero then gets the nail polish colors out) *Zero: Now, what color fits for you Iris? *Iris: Maybe a crimson red would work for me. *Zero: I'm glad you said crimson red because it matches our armor outfit. Now to paint your fingers and your little toes. *[Zero shakes the crimson red nail polish bottle, opens the red nail polish bottle and painted Iris's fingernails first. Afterwards he then started to paint Iris's toenails. Iris' big toe twitched when the polish touches the nail plate) *Iris: (Giggles in her game voice) *Zero: Iris, does it tickle a bit? *Iris: Yes, my feet are just very sensitive. *(Zero then continues painting Iris' toenails. When he finished painting her toenails and the polish on her nails is dry, Zero removes the cotton balls from Iris' toes and throws the cotton balls that were stuck between Iris' toes into the trash. Zero then gets the anklets out] *Zero: Have you tried on any anklet yet? *Iris: Not yet. *Zero: Well, there's blue, purple, yellow, green, pink, orange or red. What color anklet shall I put on your right ankle? * * * * * * * * * * * * [[Category:Horrid Henry's grounded days]] [[Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films]] [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Category:Monster nail makeover videos]] [[Category:Tickling videos]] [[Category:Bedtime foot massage videos]] Trivia